


Inner-Sea-Changes

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Funny, how decisions "work out" sometimes ...





	Inner-Sea-Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



As the revelations swirled in faster and faster -- as the _truth_ of it all became clearer and clearer in his mind's eye -- a fragment of errant thought floated past and Sephiroth grated out a throaty chuckle over the sound of twisting metal and cracking glass. 

Hadn't he said to that human wretch that he'd thought of leaving Shinra? Or something to that effect? 

Well, close enough. 

He tossed the mocking sculpture-simulacrum aside, pressed fingertips against the cold clear cylinder, felt the glass pucker and give way slowly. 

Just a heartbeat more, now.

Oh, he would _leave_ them, alright, bleeding and --


End file.
